THE LONG, ROCKY ROAD THAT WILL TAKE YOU HOME
by la letra escarlata
Summary: Rhett and Bonnie go back home.
1. Chapter 1

THE LONG, ROCKY ROAD THAT WILL TAKE YOU HOME

Chapter 1: "Rhett and Bonnie Come Back Home"

So this story begins after Rhett returns home with Bonnie after their extended trip. I am already working on the next chapter but this is a work in progress, so I don't know how long it will be.

Scarlett heard the noise of a carriage outside and the loud bang that the main opening door made when it was violently open. Running as fast as she could, she went downstairs. Could it be possible that Bonnie and Rhett were back? She had missed them so much during their absence… Oh, how she had missed her little girl. And Rhett… She had been thinking obsessively of him every single day and still he didn't send her any letter or telegram. At times, she had even wondered if he would ever return with Bonnie and what would happen if he didn't when her pregnancy was known.

'Mother,' cried Bonnie as soon as she saw Scarlett's figure at the top of the stairs and ran to throw herself in her arms.

'Baby, my baby,' Scarlett said, hugging her daughter so much that Bonnie began to complain.

'You're going to choke me, Mother.'

Scarlett laughed and kissed her little head.

'I have missed you so much, baby,' she said and, as she lifted her eyes from Bonnie's face, she saw Pork entering their luggage. 'Where's daddy, Bonnie?'

'Here I am, Scarlett,' said Rhett, coming into right behind Pork.

Scarlett felt like dancing with joy. Rhett was finally back! And how well he looked, more handsome than ever in a new suit Scarlett had never seen him in.

'Welcome back home, Rhett,' Scarlett said, barely repressing her joy and went down the stairs with Bonnie still in her arms.

'Thanks, Scarlett. It's good to be home, I could say.'

'Are you happy that we're home, Mother?'

'Of course I am, sweetie. I've missed you so very much…'

'Have you missed daddy too?'

'Sure I did,' admitted Scarlett, looking at Rhett intently.

She was so happy they were back that she could be generous.

'Really, Scarlett?'

'Yes, I did, Rhett.'

He fell silent. He had dreamed of the moment in which he would see Scarlett again and had imagined how it would go in a million different ways but not even in his wildest imaginations could he have dared to picture such a warm welcome on the part of his wife, even if she had, up to some extent, been prompted by Bonnie. Yet, the smile she had dedicated to him and what he saw in her eyes seemed genuine. Would he dare to hope that Scarlett needed him and longed to have him back home?

'Mother, I missed you too. Can I go see my dolls?'

'Of course you can, baby,' Scarlett conceded, kissing her one more time before putting her on the floor.

Both Rhett and Scarlett smiled as they saw Bonnie running with her chubby legs, clad in a silken blue dress.

'You look good, Rhett. And Bonnie has grown up so much…'

'We had a great time in New Orleans.'

'Oh, you went to New Orleans?' Scarlett asked, hurt that her husband should take Bonnie there but leave her behind.

'Yes but Bonnie was impatient to return home and see you.'

'I missed you two, Rhett,' Scarlett repeated but Rhett disappointed her, for he didn't pay her in kind.

'I guess you've kept busy with the mills and the store. You look a bit tired.'

'I couldn't sleep well,' she said, a bit angry. If she had dark circles under her eyes, as she had checked in the mirror this morning, it was because of the worry Rhett's absence had caused her.

'You aren't sick, are you, Scarlett?'

'No, I am fine now that I have you back home.'

Pork interrupted their conversation.

'Mr. Rhett, the driver wants to know if you'll need the carriage this evening.'

'Tell him I will.'

'Oh, Rhett, are you leaving so soon after coming back? I thought the three of us could have dinner together tonight so that you can tell me all about your trip.'

Rhett looked startled by Scarlett's insistence on his staying home tonight. Normally he would be mad at Scarlett trying to control and restrict his movements but now he was deeply touched that she wanted him home, even if it involved a change of plans on his part.

'It's ok, Scarlett, I'll stay tonight. Pork, tell the driver I won't need the carriage later today.'

'Thank you so much, Rhett.'

Rhett nodded.

'Now, if you may excuse me, Mrs. Butler, I am going to my bedroom to change out of these dusty travel clothes,' he said.

'Oh, yes, you're right, Rhett. See you later,' she said, as she saw him going upstairs.

It was not much what she had achieved but extracting from Rhett a promise to stay for dinner tonight was quite a good beginning.

As he prepared himself to go to bed, Rhett Butler reflected on the unusual day he had just had. Scarlett, always a box full of surprises, had not failed to surpass his expectations this time. He had missed Scarlett, he admitted to himself, almost as much as their daughter, who now slept placidly in the little bed next to his. But much as he had wanted to see his wife again, he had also been afraid of what might happen once they were face to face. Their conversation the morning he announced to her that he was leaving with Bonnie did not give him any hopes to expect a pleasant welcome but he had been wrong. Maybe the distance or the months of separation had cooled her temper off or it was that she had found the loneliness of the empty house without them unbearable. He certainly would not enjoy living in that mausoleum Scarlett called home if he had to live there alone without Bonnie's laughter filling it or even without the hurly-burly of Scarlett's constant coming and going.

Scarlett's petition of his staying home tonight had astonished him and he had accepted partly out of curiosity and of what Scarlett was up to and partly out of a certain desire to please Bonnie, who had missed her home and her mother terribly and deserved seeing her parents together and being civil to each other after so long. He had seen the night in as something he had to endure with as much courtesy as he could muster but it had been a really pleasant affair. Scarlett and he had been in their best behavior and Bonnie had made them laugh almost to the verge of tears with her hilarious comments to the anecdotes of their journey he had regaled Scarlett with. It had been good to be home tonight, even if it meant that he had had to postpone his visit to Belle until tomorrow night. Anyway, it had been quite a night.

Scarlett felt happier than she had been in ages when she took her seat at the table to join Rhett and Bonnie for breakfast. For the first time since Rhett had left with Bonnie, she had slept a peaceful dream without any night terrors. As a result, she had woken up without the usual anxiety and unrest that had been her constant companions during Rhett's absence. Rhett was back and things between them had notably improved. If only things could stay this way indefinitely…

Scarlett had loved their little dinner party last night. Rhett had been so funny, telling a string of anecdotes non-stop, as he had told her stories in the early days of their marriage, with Bonnie interrupting him from time to time when she was bored of listening to him or when she thoughts that a correction was in order – 'Daddy, that's didn't happen that way,' she would say or 'Daddy, you're telling it wrong.' Their little girl was so sweet…

Yes, for all her elation, her happiness was due to be short-lived for it rested on uncertain foundations. Last night she had managed to keep Rhett at home but tonight she doubted it and he would go to that Watling creature's place, she had absolutely no doubt about it.

'Good morning, Mother,' Bonnie greeted her and ran to kiss her.

'Good morning, Scarlett.'

'Good morning. I count on your having waited for me.'

Bonnie guiltily looked down towards her half-eaten sweet roll and Scarlett smiled indulgently. Yes, it was so good but it couldn't last. Rhett would resume his nightly outings and she still had to tell him about the baby and it had to be done soon. But first she wanted to check he waters to see what Rhett's mood was these days. As of now, she could enjoy their return and privately enjoy her secret knowledge. Once she told Rhett, he may very well do something or say something offensive that would deprive of the joy of her sweet expectancy. Rhett could say something hurtful or tell her that he didn't want this baby, and, while she would keep wanting and loving it, it would hurt her all the same. She did love this little one and spent hours wondering if it would be a little girl like Bonnie or a willful boy who resembled Rhett. Rhett would surely love that despite his professions that he didn't want a boy. Yes, she'd tell him soon but she would wait one of two days before telling him.

'Any interesting plans for today, Mrs. Butler?'

'Not really, Rhett. I thought I may go to the mills,' she began, but she fel silent seeing the blank expression in Rhett's face. 'But… but I am now thinking otherwise. I want to spend the day with Bonnie.'

'Daddy and I are going to the park,' Bonnie gaily announced. 'Are you coming with us, Mother?' she invited her.

'Oh, I don't know, Bonnie… I wouldn't like to intrude, Rhett,' she said, aware that Rhett usually hated her interfering with his plans with Bonnie.

'Come with us, Scarlett,' he offered, feeling generous.

'Thank you, Rhett,' said Scarlett, filled with gratefulness.

'It will make us good that the Old Guard sees the Butler family happy together after their long separation,' Rhett retorted.

Damn Rhett Butler, Scarlett thought, attacking her bread roll with fury. If only Bonnie weren't here, she would happily give her husband a piece of her mind but, for Bonnie's sake, she shut up and concentrated on the plate Mammy put in front of her. And, anyway, whatever the reasons behind Rhett's not-all-that-kind offer, she planned on having a great time in the company of her husband and daughter.

Despite her initial anger at Rhett's remark, Scarlett did enjoy the breakfast. Bonnie was so lovely and it was Heaven to hear her talk non-stop after the maddening weeks of loneliness and absolute silence. And the family outing was quite pleasant. Her blue silk dress still fitted her perfectly and men cast a few admiring glances in her direction and Scarlett knew that Rhett could not have done other thing than noticing it. Rhett, also, was in his best mood and they made a perfect picture of family harmony.

All in all, Scarlett enjoyed the day so much that she almost believed that his day was going to be the model for their relationship now. however, the dream dissipated soon enough in the evening when, once Bonnie was sent to bed, Scarlett suggested to Rhett that they go into the library for a cup of coffee and some brandy before retiring to their respective rooms.

'I'm afraid that tonight I've got some businesses to attend to,' Rhett said, looking at his pocket watch. 'After all, I already stayed at home last night, Scarlett,' he reminded her.

Hurt and utterly humiliated, Scarlett felt incredibly mortified. Oh, why couldn't he do the decent thing for once and stay with them at home? No, he had to go and spoil a lovely day by running to that woman's place.

'You're going to her,' Scarlett accused him.

'I thought, Mrs. Butler, that it was long since we came to the understanding that my being here or not was none of your business,' he retorted.

'Oh, dammit, go to hell, Rhett Butler, for all that I care and don't ever come back,' she said and went upstairs as she heard Rhett's sardonic laugh and the closing door.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	2. Chapter 2

THE LONG, ROCKY ROAD THAT WILL TAKE YOU HOME

Chapter 2: "The Butler House Rules"_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, I forgot to mention it before – in this story, Wade and Ella have never been born, so Bonnie is Scarlett's only child._

Scarlett was mad at herself for having lost her temper with Rhett. Oh, how many times had she told herself during his absence that if he ever came back home, she would try and make an effort not to lose her temper with him again. Reflecting on their marriage and their past feuds, she had come to the very bitter realization that, whenever they argued, because she lost her temper while Rhett kept his cool exterior, she was giving him the upper hand inadvertently and thus losing the argument in the process. No, she couldn't allow that to happen again – at least not if she wanted Rhett to take her seriously and stop seeing her as a child throwing a tantrum. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let this happen again. Also, because what it Rhett had decided to leave because he was fed up with their constant arguments? If that was the true reason for his shocking, absurd suggestion of the divorce, she then had to make sure that he felt so comfortable at home that he would want to leave again, much less bring up any question about the divorce.

But then, just see what had had just happened. Rhett had been home for less than forty-eight hours and she had already behaved as an old, nagging wife. Not the idea she had had in mind for Rhett's return. Also, and this was much more pressing, how was she going to open up and tell Rhett about the baby if they were arguing or resentful after their latest quarrel? She wanted Rhett to love this baby, not to learn about its existence in the middle of a quarrel, amidst all the other accusations that she might hurl at him. It was vital for their future happiness, for the baby's sake, and also for their daughter's, that Rhett and she got to some sort of agreement to live peacefully – if not happily – as the family she knew they could be.

It was bad enough that Bonnie had lived all her brief life seeing the tension between her parents. Scarlett had for a long time tried to pretend that Bonnie didn't really notice that her parents were not the loving couple she would have liked to be for her. But, however, no matter her futile attempts at self-deceit, the plain truth was that the girl did notice. Her eyes wide open when her ears detected a barb in her parents' voices, a shocked face when she saw the tension between them… No, Bonnie was getting old enough to see that the Butler household was far from being a model of family harmony. For her and for her baby she was determined to work things out with Rhett and restore the peace in their broken marriage.

Much as he tried to let everybody think that he was having the time of his life in the first night after his return at Belle Watling's place, the truth was that Rhett Butler was very far from being enjoying himself tonight. Belle was as funny as ever, the new girls were as beautiful as the ones who had left, if not more; the whiskey he was being served was first-rate, as he always demanded; the music was lively and entertaining and the card games were in full swing… Yet, Rhett did not feel any enthusiasm for the scene and, curiously enough, much to his own surprise, he longed to get back home.

It was ironic that, after having incurred in Scarlett's wrath in order to come here tonight, all he could think of now was of returning home and going straight to bed. Maybe he was getting too old for this. Eventually, at close to midnight, Rhett decided to give up all pretenses and stood up, ready to leave.

'Where are you going, Rhett?' Belle asked him as he opened the main door and stepped into the dimly lit street.

'Home.'

'But I thought you'd spend the night here,' Belle protested.

'Not tonight, he said and he left Belle.

Rhett chuckled – two women ha tonight asked him to stay with them. Not bad, Mr. Butler, not bad at all.

Scarlett couldn't sleep and now that she had given up alcohol, she found no effective remedy to cure her insomnia. She hadn't tasted a drop of alcohol since that fateful night of Ashley's birthday and she didn't miss it at all except for its helping her to sleep. The glass of lukewarm milk she was holding between her hands was but a poor substitute, she reflected as she removed one stray curl form Bonnie's sleeping face. Tired of being on her own in her lonely bedroom, Scarlett had gone to check on her daughter, knowing that Rhett wouldn't be coming back home for hours. Watching the little girl's peaceful sleep comforted her soul after the long weeks of anxiety and uncertainty. Bonnie had grown up so much…

'What are you doing here, Scarlett?', Rhett asked, coming into the bedroom.

Scarlett gasped.

'Oh, Rhett, I didn't hear you. You scared me.'

'Sorry.'

Scarlett stood up, glad that she was wearing her night robe. Without it, her condition was pretty obvious by now in her flimsy nightgown.

'I just came in to see if Bonnie was all right,' she said.' 'Good night, Rhett.'

'Good night, Scarlett,' he replied and closed the door quietly after her.

The following day, Scarlett's foul mood for Rhett having gone out the night before matched to perfection Rhett's own foul mood for not having enjoyed his night out and having quarreled with both his wife and his mistress in the process. Even Bonnie felt it and very wisely she tiptoed around her parents all day, avoiding being in their presence whenever they were together. On their own, they were as charming with her as ever; together, Bonnie knew that it was better not to mess up with them.

At least, they were not arguing, Scarlett thought, grateful for it. She had spent most of the day at the mills or with Bonnie and Rhett had been at the bank, which had spared her the trouble to be much around her husband. Dinner, however, was an altogether different affair and they were forced to have it together along with Bonnie in their enormous dining room. Scarlett, however, resolved to try to be as civil as possible for Bonnie's sake and she was rewarded with the surprise that Rhett seemed to be doing an effort as well to be in his best behavior. Bonnie seemed to relax, noticing this change of mood, and chattered non-stop during the meal, eating almost nothing, which did not worry Scarlett at all, though, for she knew that Mammy had been baking chocolate chip cookies, several of which she didn't doubt that Bonnie had already eaten, fresh from the oven and almost piping hot.

Because she was well aware that the truce was just for their daughter's benefit, once Bonnie had left and as soon as she had finished her cup of coffee, Scarlett stood up to leave.

'Going to bed this early, my dear? You never were an early bird.'

'Oh, I didn't know that you requested my company tonight, Mr. Butler,' she replied as she took her seat again.

'Scarlett, listen to me for just a minute,' Rhett said tiredly. 'I didn't come back home to resume our arguments. I only came back because Bonnie wanted to be with her mother and I'll stay wherever she is. Which does not mean at all that I am going to tolerate this situation any more, not even for Bonnie. Given that you won't grant me a divorce willingly…'

'Rhett, you know I would never…,' she interrupted him.

'Shut up, Scarlett,' he took the floor again. 'Since it seems that we are bound to go on living together, we have to try and agree to some behavior rules, Scarlett. We won't quarrel, we won't yell at each other, either or in out of Bonnie's hearing, we'll give our daughter the impression of being loving, supportive parents and well will try our best. No more long faces, Scarlett.'

'And what about what _I _want, Rhett?'

'And what else should you want, Scarlett? We are back and we are all living together, as you wanted.

'And what about your own behavior, Rhett? should I put up a happy face when it's public and notorious that my husband, my loving husband, as you put it, openly visits the most well-known brothel in town every single night?'

Rhett was caught off guard. Scarlett had hit home. She definitely had a point there.

'Ok, Scarlett. If you behave properly, I will not let anybody know when I visit Belle. Nobody will be the wiser about my presence there.'

Scarlett smiled. Rhett'd still go, but it was a good sign that he had agreed to not being seen there and, moreover, it had been a bluff, for she never thought that Rhett would agree to it. Not in a million years.

'All right, Rhett, I agree to your terms. Are you sure you agree to mine?'

'Of course I am. It's a business deal, my dear Scarlett.'

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. Chapter 3

THE LONG, ROCKY ROAD THAT WILL TAKE YOU HOME

Chapter 3: "Opening Your Eyes"

Had Scarlett been more versed in classical history of had she paid a little more attention to the Ancient Greek lectures she had attended at the Lafayette Female Academy, she would have now been able to say that hers had been a Phyrric victory of sorts over Rhett. Not knowing the term, however, she was till able to feel the suspicious that achieving that her husband did no longer see his lover openly was but a small victory. Appearances certainly mattered in Atlanta, but it was a feeble comfort to Scarlett, knowing that Rhett would, nevertheless, still go to that Watling woman's establishment, no matter that the Old Guard had him happily at home. If she could also believe that he would stay home… But that was wishful thinking – Rhett had much no such promise.

At least Bonnie would see her parents being civil to each other, she consoled herself. Her mind was so full of thoughts that she didn't notice that she had already arrived at the mills until the carriage stopped. She didn't look forward to seeing Ashley ever since his disastrous birthday party and the events that preceded it, but she had to go to check on her mills, ever going downhill due to Ashley's mismanagement.

'Good morning, Scarlett,' Ashley greeted her coldly.

'Morning,' she said, going to the desk and taking the seat behind it.

The ledgers were already open on the desk and she focused all her attention on them. Ashley, meanwhile, stood in front of her as a schoolboy about to be reprimanded by the headmaster.

Scarlett sighed, exasperated. Despite his handwriting, Ashley's bookkeeping was at best rudimentary and, anyway, mistakes and all, the fact was that he was ruining the mills. All her hard work was going down the tubes thanks to her stubbornness in keeping Ashley, despite Rhett's constant and accurate observations about Ashley's inability to make the mills yield any profit.

Scarlett shuddered looking at Ashley's deathly paleness. What was she thinking when she employed him? Moreover, why did she ever love Ashley, who had never moved a finger to help her out when in trouble? It was Rhett the one who took her out of Atlanta, the one who would have helped her pay the taxes on Tara had he not been imprisoned and under close surveillance, the one who lent her the money to buy the mill in the first place… Oh, why did she ever think Ashley was in any way superior to Rhett?

Where had Ashley been whenever she had needed a helping hand? She knew that she couldn't count on him to help her out but even if she had wanted any help from him, he had been absent or unwilling. Why hadn't he moved a finger when the taxes on Tara had to be immediately paid and Scarlett had desperately come to Atlanta for money? He should have know she was up to no good and, at least, should have shouldered some of the responsibility with her – after all, wasn't he older and more learned and a man? Wasn't he letting Scarlett support him and his family? He had taken the easy way out – let Scarlett do the dirty work and then pass moral judgment on her. No, Ashley had never been but a nuisance, a burden and a source of constant strife between her and Rhett.

Even after the mill scandal, what had Ashley done? He had not dared to dispel the misunderstanding or say a word to safeguard Scarlett's stained honor. No, he had run home and hidden after his wife's skirts while Scarlett was publicly marked as a scarlet woman. The very least Ashley could have done was privately speaking to Rhett to clear out the matter and defend her form her husband's more than likely (and, up to some extent, reasonable) wrath. But he hadn't even had the courage for that.

Yet, her next words startled Ashley as much as she herself was astounded:

'Ashley, you are fired.'

Shock prevented Ashley from speaking for a few minutes.

'Dear Scarlett, you shouldn't speak rashly and say things we will both regret later. Let's pretend you just said nothing and all will be fine again.'

'Ashley, you're fired,' she repeated, standing up to add more emphasis to her words, trying to present a semblance of self-confidence she was very far from feeling.

'But, Scarlett, I think this is too rash. I mean, I am certainly well aware that the business has as of lately been going slower than you would wish for but dismissing me is uncalled for.'

'Ashley, you are fired and my decision is not something I am going to discuss with you. You have thirty days to find a new job, though and I'll provide you with excellent references. We have nothing else to say today, Ashley; good morning,' she said and went out to get into her carriage.

It had been quite a visit, she reflected once she was alone in her comfortable carriage. Wait till Rhett learns this, she thought and her lips curved in a smile. Rhett would be so proud of her decision and tell her that it had been the right thing to do, absolutely right. Then another, more disturbing thought crossed her mind: but what would she tell Melly?

When Scarlett got back home, Rhett could not but see that she was noticeably upset about something although what it was, he had no way of knowing. But, of course, he had asked her but, with Bonnie in her mother's arms, Scarlett has replied with a cryptic 'Oh, not much, Rhett, really.' He had his suspicions, though – basically, that Scarlett more probably than not had been at the mills today and seen the ineffable Mr. Wilkes. For the look in Scarlett's face, yet, he could guess that it had not run as smoothly as one could imagine, given the pair's relationship, rumors of which were still thriving all around town, even several months later.

It was only once Bonnie was sent upstairs for her nap that Rhett had the chance to ask Scarlett what it was all about.

'So, Mrs. Butler, what happened this morning? Provided you feel up to sharing this little piece of information with your attentive husband, that is.'

'Oh, Rhett, you wouldn't guess in a million years what I did today.'

More puzzled and infinitely more curious than he was willing to let it show, Rhett just raised one eyebrow.

'I am all ears, Mrs. Butler.'

'Oh, Rhett, I fired Ashley this morning!', she broke the news.

'Really? But why, Scarlett?'

'You see, Rhett, I suddenly realized that all the things you had said about Ashley's mismanagement of the mills over the years were true and I couldn't just stand it any more, with my arms crossed, while he ruined everything I had worked so far to build. I just couldn't take it anymore, Rhett. So I fired him, Rhett, and I mean it – I'm not going to change my mind or take him back later.'

Rhett laughed uproariously.

'Rhett, this is no laughing matter.'

'I think this is the best thing I've heard in years, honestly, Scarlett.'

'But Rhett…'

'I'm so proud of you, Scarlett.'

'Oh, Rhett, don't get me wrong – I'm happy of having gotten rid of Ashley at last and I am really relieved not to have to see him again, with all that's been going of as of lately but what am I going to tell Melly?', she asked, frantic.

'I don't think it is you who should be doing any explaining to Melly, really, Scarlett. It should be Ashley the one telling his wife why he couldn't keep his job.'

'Do you really think so, Rhett?', she asked him, looking for his reassurance.

'Really, Scarlett. I am sure Melly will understand or, at the very least, she will see why you took such a decision.'

As always, Scarlett had turned to Rhett when in distress or worried and he had managed to make her feel instantly better. She had almost forgotten the soothing effect that talking with Rhett had on her. No wonder, however, given that it had been such a long time since Rhett and she had last had an amiable conversation that had not ended up with one (or even both) of them leaving the room in anger.

'Thank you, Rhett,' she said, truly grateful. 'I really needed to hear somebody else's opinion on the matter.'

'I can't believe you've gotten rid of your lovely Mr. Wilkes, Scarlett. I never thought I'd live to see this day coming. Well, I guess this is evidence enough that _la donna è mobile_.'

Scarlett frowned, failing to understand Rhett's learned reference.

'It is Italian, Scarlett. Women are voluble,' he explained.

For once, Scarlett didn't raise to argue with Rhett. He was absolutely right, after all. Who would have thought that, after so many years defending Ashley form Rhett's attacks and harsh criticisms, one day she would just go and fire Ashley, with Rhett playing no role whatsoever in reaching that decision? But the almost unbelievable had happened and, moreover, look at her and Rhett now – that really was hard to believe.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	4. Chapter 4

THE LONG, ROCKY ROAD THAT WILL TAKE YOU HOME

Chapter 4: "Repairing Burned Bridges"

Had Rhett Butler, then agonizing over the dismal state of his marriage while on his trip with his daughter, a living memento of his wife, been told that he would again enjoy a happy luncheon with Scarlett, he would have considered his "wizard" of sorts a lunatic. And, yet, here they were, having lunch at the Atlanta Hotel restaurant and, on top of that, without Bonnie's reassuring presence! But then, it had not seemed to him such a crazy idea when it had first occurred to him. After all, he had been working the whole morning at the bank and needed to have lunch and he knew, because she had informed Bonnie of that, that Scarlett would be in her office at the store because she intended to check the ledgers of the store and of the mills now that Ashley was about to leave. So why shouldn't he drop by and pick Scarlett up to go for lunch? She was his wife, after all.

Was it really so unusual that he felt this way about his wife again? Wasn't it ironic, to put it mildly, that he now enjoyed spending time with the very woman he had run away from just a few weeks before?

But so was it. And, so as to convince himself of the soundness of his newly discovered feelings for Scarlett, he knew that Bonnie was benefiting enormously from this change. She looked happy and joyful and sensed that the tension that used to dominate her parents' relationship had, if not totally dissipated, somehow been eased off.

Rhett had no way of knowing it, but Scarlett's mind was running pretty much along these very lines these days. Of course, Scarlett wouldn't tell him but the thoughts that crossed her mind were very similar to her husband's. She had also been feeling far more comfortable with Rhett than she had had since Bonnie's birth. It was strange feeling this good with your own husband? Certainly, she had enjoyed Rhett's company throughout the war, when he was the only one she could talk openly to and he had still been her confidante after she had married poor, old Frank and everybody had her as a money-grubbing, heartless Scallawag. The first times of her marriage to Rhett had been fairly good, too, but it was so long since they had had the easy-going rapport they were having now.

Scarlett wondered if this change had something to do with her pregnancy – was she, in a way, sweet talking Rhett to later appease him when she finally broke to him the news about the baby? Was she trying to win the baby's father's heart so that he accepted their unborn child more easily? Or was it simply that, during their absence, she had missed Bonnie and Rhett so much that she had learned o appreciate their company more?

Whatever the case, not one to reflect much on things she couldn't really change or control, Scarlett decided to happily accept the current situation and take the days as they came.

Scarlett winced as Mammy tightened her corset a further inch. In the mirror, she saw Mammy scowling.

'Nothing of this would be happening if you had already told Mr. Rhett by now, she repeated for the tenth time this morning alone.

'I know, Mammy, I know.'

'So what are you waiting for to tell Mr. Rhett, my lamb?', Mammy insisted, never one to drop a topic easily, especially if she believes, as she did now, to be on the winning side.

'Oh, I don't know, Mammy. I guess I'm just waiting for the right moment, so don't press me, Mammy,' Scarlett tried to plead with her but the older woman's scowl just grew deeper and more disapproving.

'Never knew any woman who took so long in telling her husband. As if it was of any importance when to tell him… He has to know and the sooner, the better.'

Scarlett remained silent at this, admitting to herself the truth in Mammy's words. After all, she had broken to Rhett the news of her pregnancy when she had been excepting Bonnie quite unceremoniously and as soon as Dr. Meade had confirmed her her situation. So why was she fidgeting so much now? She had dreaded that Rhett may never come and decided then and there that she'd tell him as soon as he crossed the threshold and here were they, two weeks into Rhett and Bonnie's return and she hadn't told him yet. What was she waiting for? Whatever Rhett's reaction might be, whether he took it with grace or got mad at her, he would have to resign himself to becoming a father for the second time.

Yes, she had to tell him, she made her mind at once. And today would be the day, she decided. Whatever happened today, whether they had a pleasant day or, God forbid, they had another quarrel, she would tell Rhett today. When she went to sleep tonight, she would have already told Rhett. At least by tonight she would go to bed having learned of Rhett's reaction first hand, not with this disturbing uncertainty she had lived with so far. Yes, she would tell Rhett today, she resolved and with this comforting thought she joined Rhett and Bonnie for breakfast.

'Would you care to have lunch out with me today, Scarlett?', Rhett asked her after breakfast.

'Oh, I don't really know, Rhett… I was thinking of going to the mills today.'

Rhett winched, which Scarlett couldn't help but notice.

'Ashley should be leaving in two weeks, Rhett, you know, and I want to make sure everything is all right. It's going to be an awful lot of work once he leaves but it would have been even worse if he were to stay.'

'Would you like me to go with you, Scarlett?'

'Oh, could you come, Rhett?'

Rhett was touched by Scarlett's genuine delight at his suggestion. He had asked more out of courtesy than or real willingness. It was not that he didn't want to go with Scarlett if she needed him, but he never thought that Scarlett would have wanted him to go. Scarlett, always so proud and independent, wanted him to go to the mills with her!

'Sure.'

'Won't it be too much of an inconvenience for you? Aren't you needed at the bank today?'

'Nothing that can't wait till tomorrow, Scarlett,' he reassured her. 'What about going to the mills first and then lunch at the Atlanta Hotel again?', he suggested.

Scarlett beamed, feeling a burden was being lifted off her shoulders. She wouldn't have to face Ashley alone because Rhett would be with her today. She knew she had many things to say to Ashley and she dreaded it but with Rhett with her she felt much better.

'It sounds good to me,' Scarlett agreed.

The meeting with Ashley went so horribly wrong and was so exhausting that Scarlett felt drained of all energy after it. So poorly was she feeling that Rhett judged it better to go straight home and have lunch quietly with Bonnie instead. Scarlett was touched by Rhett's gesture, putting her comfort before any other consideration.

'Thank you so much, Rhett,' said Scarlett as she sat down on the library sofa and covered her legs with a woolen blanket Mammy had brought her. Bonnie was peacefully sleeping her nap upstairs, happy for the treat of having her parents having lunch with her.

'It doesn't matter,' he said, sipping his coffee.

'I don't know what came over me but I felt so wasted…'

'All in all, I'd say that our little interview with Mr. Wilkes went all right.'

'Would you, Rhett? I felt so bad…'

'You aren't having second thoughts, are you?'

'Oh, no, I don't regret firing Ashley at all but it was so hard, nonetheless.'

'Well, it's over now, Scarlett.'

She smiled. Yes, that was true and it made her feel instantly relieved. Which reminded her that she still had another pending affair.

'So, have you decided if you're taking over once Ashley leaves?'

'Oh, I think I'll have to hire another overseer.'

'Really? I thought you'd prefer doing it yourself to make sure everything is ok.'

'It is hard work…'

'That has never stopped you before, or are you getting lazy now, Mrs. Butler?', Rhett teased her.

Now or never, Scarlett told herself.

'Rhett, I won't be working much… I want to spend more time with Bonnie and also, well, Rhett, I… I am expecting a baby, Rhett,' she stumbled with the words.

'My, oh, my, leave it to you to give your husband a surprise,' he cheerfully teased her.

Scarlett waited for Rhett to elaborate.

'So, Rhett?', she prompted him.

'So what? It seems that Bonnie will have to get used to sharing her parents' devotion and unconditional love with a brother or a sister in a few months' time. It is going to be interesting to see the little princess having to share the kingdom,' he laughed.

'And what do you think about the news, Rhett?'

'Well, I told you before that I didn't care if we had one child or twenty. There are rooms enough to house fifteen more children, at least.'

'Aren't you happy, Rhett?'

'Are you, Scarlett?'

'Actually, I am, Rhett. It was a surprise at first but yes, I am really happy now.'

Rhett nodded, at a loss for words to add.

'And when should we expect the arrival of the new Butler heir?'

'Oh, Dr. Meade says that it will be in five months and a half. And what makes you think it's going to be a boy?'

'A wild guess, I supposed. Also, we already have Bonnie and I don't think she'd take it very well not being the only girl at home.'

'I thought you said you didn't want to have a boy,' Scarlett laughed.

'I thought you said you didn't want t have any more children,' Rhett retorted.

Scarledd winced, in pain, as if Rhett had slapped her.

'Sorry, Scarlett,' Rhett said, going towards her and holding her hands in his. 'I am really sorry, I shouldn't have said this. It was cruel and totally insensitive of me.'

Rhett would have kicked himself for his rudeness. What was wrong with him? Couldn't he be civil with his wife for a change? Scarlett was making an effort to bridge the distance between them. He had at first thought it was just another ploy of his scheming wife to make him feel terribly guilty for his desertion but now he had to admit, at least to himself, that Scarlett was working hard to make their marriage work. And there he was, insulting her and when he had no reason to. Scarlett was behaving just as he had always wanted her to, taking care of Bonnie and attending to all their baby's needs and, on top of that, she had fired Ashley, which was something that did not feature even in his wildest dreams. That was enough of a change by itself but, even better than that, Scarlett was pregnant now. the thought that she could have been pregnant had never occurred to him, although his mind had certainly wandered back to that night many times. But it had happened, out of that night of raw passion a baby had been conceived and now Scarlett was happy of being carrying a child of his! And he paid her back by taking the very first change he got to insult Scarlett and to be cruel with her!

'I am really sorry for having said that, Scarlett.'

'It's ok, Rhett. old habits die hard, right?', she asked, half smiling.

'I guess so. Life is going to get interesting from now on.'

'More like hectic, I'd say. This is not the right moment for being without a manager at the mill but I will see to hiring a new overseer before I have to get confined here.'

'May I help you, Scarlett? I wouldn't mind taking care of everything while your state prevents you from going to the mills.'

'Would you do that for me, Rhett?'

'Yes, of course,' he answered, startled not only because Scarlett had not yelled at his suggestion but because she had accepted his offering.

'It'd be just temporary, Rhett, only after the baby is born and I am back,' she warned him, afraid that he take over.

'It'll be temporary, Scarlett, I promise you,' he said, understanding the root of her fears. 'I very much prefer to work in the bank than in your dusty mills, believe it or not,' he joked.

'I want that in writing,' Scarlett teased him.

'Mother, Mother, Mother!', Bonnie came shouting, with her curls a mess after her nap and putting an end to her parents' conversation.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	5. Chapter 5

THE LONG, ROCKY ROAD THAT WILL TAKE YOU HOME

Chapter 5: "Making Progress"

Of course, it was no news to anybody who knew Rhett Butler that he had a good head for figures, Scarlett reflected. He was probably the richest man in Atlanta, if not in the whole South, all the more impressive an achievement if one bore in mind that they were speaking of this man whose father had expelled him from home. At age 18, with no cent to his name, Rhett Butler had not only survived but handsomely so, making a fortune in the process. Yes, Rhett Butler had played hard but he had made a fortune a gotten a not always very honorable reputation at the same time. Scarlett, who lived off Rhett's money, knew better than anybody else about his vast economic means but, yet, even after marrying him and giving him a child, she could only but guess the extent of his wealth, having never learned how much money Rhett Butler really had.

Whatever the money Rhett had, Scarlett had only now discovered what a privileged mind her husband had for business. They had spent the best part of the day going over the ledgers and other legal documents pertaining the mills' disastrous economic situation and Rhett had grasped within minutes concepts that Ashley had not yet mastered after several years of managing the mills. Not only that but he had offered a few useful suggestions that Scarlett thought could be applied in the future to their profit.

'I have to say, Rhett, that I was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of letting you run the mills while I couldn't.

'Thanks for giving me your trust, Mrs. Butler,' he teased, pretending to be hurt. 'I'm offended.'

'Oh, Rhett, don't be like that. You know what I mean. You wouldn't like me fooling around the bank any more than I like not running my business on my own but now I am relieved to see you'll be doing a good job out of it.'

'Thanks, Scarlett; now I'm genuinely touched.'

'Don't be silly, Rhett.'

'Am I being silly, my dear?'

'You're being impossible,' she laughed, closing the ledgers carefully. 'Would you bring me my blanket, please?', she asked, pointing to the folded bundle on a chair.

Rhett obliged her and stared at her while she covered herself with the blanket. Now that Rhett knew about the baby, she didn't have her corset laced so tight any more and her weight increase showed pretty noticeably compared to her natural slimness.

'May I?', asked Rhett, his left hand hovering over her baby bump.

'Oh, Rhett, you don't even need to ask, it's your baby.'

Hesitantly, Rhett tenderly put his hand on Scarlett's belly.

'Can you feel it?', she asked, when the baby kicked hard.

Rhett nodded, solemnly. They remained in silence for a while, feeling the baby's movements. It felt strange to have Rhett touching her so intimately, despite the several layers of clothing. It was the first time he had touched her in this way since the very night that this baby had been conceived. Finally, the baby stopped kicking. Rhett withdrew his hand and sat on a chair next to Scarlett's, awed.

'Does he do it often?'

'Now it does pretty often. Yesterday, while I was reading Bonnie a fairy tale, it began to kick so hard that I thought Bonnie'd see it and ask me but she was so absorbed in the Cinderella story that she didn't notice at all. I mean, how can she find the same old story so absorbing? We must have read it to her a million times.'

'I read it to her this morning too, so make it one million and one,' he said and they both laughed.

'Don't make me laugh so hard, Rhett. It upsets the baby and it kicks me back,' she explained, still laughing.

Rhett's hand immediately flew to Scarlett's belly again, without asking first this time.

'Are we telling Bonnie about the baby now or should we wait, Rhett?'

'I have no idea, Scarlett. Do you think she'll be jealous?'

'Sure, she will. She doesn't even like that you and I are here together without her. If we are with her, it's fine but if she comes down from her nap and finds us together while she had to be away sleeping, well, that's different.'

Rhett nodded. He had also noticed that about Bonnie. She obviously wanted her parents to be kind and nice to each other but only if she could be with them constantly. If she was not present, she considered it a betrayal of sorts because she was being left out while their parents had a good time.

'Maybe it's better to wait till it is more noticeable…,' Rhett suggested and Scarlett agreed with him.

However, any further discussion of the topic was immediately prevented by Mammy's arrival to inform Scarlett of the following day's cooking arrangements.

Seeing Scarlett giving Mammy orders, Rhett could not help but wonder, once again, at how much his life had suddenly changed. Who would have been able to foretell the new course in his relationship with Scarlett? Some things were not perfect yet and he still hadn't been accepted back into Scarlett's sanctuary of a bedroom but, even without his banishment being lifted, he felt happy with the way things stood now, and a baby on the way, on top of that!

'Miss Scarlett, Miss Melly has come with Mr. Beau to pay a visit,' Pork announced.

Scarlett, lazily sitting on a couch in the library, too tired even to take a look at the ledgers which Rhett had put for her in a nearby coffee table so that she could check the progress he had done in his first week running the mills and supervising the store. Tiredly, she stood up, straightening her rather rumpled skirts. The baby had been kicking all night and she had hardly slept; actually, she had been dozing off when Pork had come in.

'Tell Miss Melly to come in and tell Mammy to bring in some coffee and a cake and chocolate cookies for Beau,' she commanded while silently cursed Rhett for his bad timing. How did he dare to be out when Melly came to confront her for having fired her husband? Oh, why couldn't Rhett be here with her? But no, he had to go and decide to take Bonnie for a walk this afternoon.

To be fair, he had asked her to join them and his invitation had been genuine, not just a perfunctory courtesy and Bonnie had also begged her to come but she didn't have the energy to leave the room she was in, so walking around the park was out of question. But being fair did not prevent her from still blaming Rhett for not having somehow been able to predict Melly's visit and staying with his wife.

'My dear Scarlett,' Melanie greeted her, as warm as ever and hugged her. 'Say hello to Auntie Scarlett, Beau,' she instructed her son.

'Hi! Is Bonnie home?'

'Oh, Beau, I'm afraid she's out with her daddy,' Scarlett explained.

Beau made a face.

'What a pity that Bonnie and Captain Butler are not here,' Melanie commented.

Mammy's arrival with the tea things prevented any further talk for the next five minutes. Then, while Beau ate more chocolate cookies than Scarlett would have been humanly possible, Melanie spoke:

'Scarlett, I've come here today to speak to you about Ashley,' Melanie boldly broached the subject.

'Oh, Melly…'

'Let me speak first, please, Scarlett, dear. I know that Ashley is not the smartest man in the world when it comes to running a mil but he is decent and honest and a gentleman and he always had your best interests in mind. He was just not brought up to be a businessman or deal with unruly convicts and people who have no Southern honor at all and no word and don't cover their debts.'

Scarlett bit her tongue and didn't reply that neither had Ellen had brought her up to be a businesswoman.

'But Melly, this is a business, not an old-fashioned plantation…'

'But Ashley is your brother-in-law,' Melly interrupted her again.

But did that count anymore?, Scarlett wondered. Charles Hamilton had been dead so long and since him, Scarlett had had two other husbands.

'I'm really sorry, Melly, but I can't take Ashley back. I'm more than willing to write him glowing letters of reference but I cannot do anything else.'

'Couldn't Captain Butler surely help him find a new job? He knows so many people in town, not just the Old Guard but also all the new people who are making mountains of money.'

Scarlett bit her tongue again not too add 'those who are making so much money are the very same people you've just said that had no honor and no word,' but restrained herself.

'I don't know, Melly,' she stumbled with the words.

Scarlett's mind raced. Rhett, who had almost jumped and clapped his hands with joy at the news of her having fired Ashley? Rhett, who for years had coaxed her to get rid of Ashley, not just in a professional basis? No matter how much Rhett respected Melly or genuinely cared for her opinion, Rhett putting in a good word for Ashley? – that definitely was not going to happen and Melanie was deluding herself if she thought the opposite.

'I'll comment it to Rhett…,' she said, noncommittally.

'Thanks, Scarlett,' Melanie replied, which made Scarlett feel infinitely worse, a feeling she could not shake off for the rest of her interview with Melanie.

Once Melanie and Beau left, Scarlett began considering the convenience of alleging a headache to go to her bedroom and not leave it till tomorrow morning, at least, so emotionally drained she was after the meeting with her. However, all vacillations were put to an end with Bonnie and Rhett's return five minutes later.

'Mother, you didn't come and we had an awful time without you,' Bonnie complained. 'And it also rained!'

'Oh, really, baby, it rained? I hadn't noticed.'

'It rained so much, Mother!'

'Oh, Bonnie, it was just a few drops,' Rhett tried to appease her discontentment. 'You don't look so upbeat either, Mrs. Butler,' Rhett noted.

'Did you have an awful afternoon without us, Mother?', Bonnie inquired.

'Actually I did, sweetie,' she told her daughter. 'Melanie came,' she explained to her husband.

'Did she bring Beau, Mother? Oh, and I missed Beau's visit,' Bonnie complained again.

'You'll see him again any other time, sweetheart,' Rhett tried to appease her. 'Everything went fine?', he asked, understanding the implications of Melanie's visit.

'Are you ready for your bath, Miss Bonnie?', Mammy entered silently and asked.

'Yes, she is,' Rhett replied for her.

'But I want to be with Mother,' she insisted.

'Bonnie, go; you'll be with Mother later,' Rhett commanded tenderly but forcefully.

Scarlett nodded, letting Bonnie go. Since their return, Scarlett had realized that, if needed, Rhett now did not hesitate to be a little bit stricter with their daughter.

'So, how did it go, Scarlett?', Rhett asked once the faithful servant and the child had left the room.

'Oh, Rhett, it was so horrible…,' she began, relieved to have somebody to talk to freely. Yes, once Rhett learned about it all, everything would be all right.

'You needn't worry, Scarlett,' Rhett said once Scarlett had reached the end of her narration. 'You gave Ashley many more opportunities than he deserved and he is still a good for nothing.'

'Do you think Melanie will ever forgive me for this?'

'It is understandable that she is upset but I am sure she does not hold a grudge against you, Scarlett.'

'I don't think I will be her favorite person once Ashley does not find another job and they starve,' Scarlett counteracted.

'If it worries you so much, Scarlett, I may look into the matter and see if somebody needs a clerk,' Rhett volunteered.

'Would you really do that for Ashley, Rhett?', Scarlett asked, surprised.

Rhett, who hated Ashley with a passion, was now willing to help him find a new job!

'I wouldn't be doing it for Ashley, Scarlett, but for you. I don't want you to get upset, especially in your condition,' Rhett explained, touching Scarlett's heart deeply.

'Thank you so much, Rhett,' Scarlett said, really grateful, holding his left hand in hers.

'You know, my dear, I'd do anything for you…,' he began.

'Mother, Mother!', Bonnie's presence interrupted them once again.

Scarlett flashed a brilliant smile of gratitude to her husband before turning all her attention to her daughter.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	6. Chapter 6

THE LONG, ROCKY ROAD THAT WILL TAKE YOU HOME

Chapter 6: "Longing"

That night, Scarlett's old nightmare returned with a vengeance. Nothing could have made her suspect such an outcome – she had had a lovely dinner with her husband a daughter and, afterwards, Rhett had quashed her remorse about having fired Ashley. She had gone to bed with a clean chest and, strangely enough, quite excited about the prospect of spending the next morning alone with Rhett in her office going over the ledgers. But her night terrors came back more forcefully than ever before in her life. The dream, however, was this time somewhat different from usual. She was not in Tara anymore but in Atlanta and everybody threw her out of their houses, at least everybody who counted, and she turned to Melly. But Melly, oh, she also rejected her down and Scarlett didn't know where else she could go. She knew that, if she got to her home, Rhett would be there for her and he would make things all right, just as he had done so many times before. But somehow she could not possibly find her way home. It was ridiculous, really – she had gone from the Wilkes' residence to her own a million times but now she just could not. It was as if somebody had hidden her path. Desperate, Scarlett began bitterly sobbing. If she could only get home to Rhett, she knew he would work things out but where was home? How could she get there? If only she could get home with Rhett…

'Scarlett, wake up, Scarlett, dear, it's just a bad dream…,' she heard Rhett calling her and opened her eyes to find herself in her husband's arms.

'Rhett…,' she said, startled to find Rhett in her bedroom, comforting her after a nightmare, just as before.

'I'm here, Scarlett. I heard you calling my name and when I came into, I saw that you were dreaming.'

'Rhett, you weren't there…,' Scarlett accused him of, amidst her dream and wakefulness.

'I was right next to you, Scarlett, sleeping in my bedroom with Bonnie. It is a miracle that you didn't wake her up with your cries.'

'But you weren't in my dream, Rhett, I couldn't find you anywhere even though I was trying to come home to you.'

'It's fine, Scarlett, I'm here with you now.'

Scarlett sighed.

'It was horrible…'

'I bet it was but you have to calm down now. It's not good to get so worked out in your condition.'

Scarlett nodded. Rhett was absolutely right, the baby was the most important thing and it had been nothing, really.

'We're fine, Rhett.'

Rhett looked down to her bulging belly.

'Wow, you're huge,' he commented.

Without her corset on, her state was much more evident and the flimsy, silk nightgown did nothing to conceal her baby bump. In response, the baby kicked.

'Oh, Rhett, look,' Scarlett said, putting his hand over her belly.

'I should better go,' Rhett said once the baby stopped moving.

'Oh, couldn't you sleep here tonight?', Scarlett asked, surprising both of them with her request.

Rhett was caught off-guard.

'I guess I could. Bonnie does not usually wake up in the middle of the night and I could hear her from here.'

'Please, Rhett,' she pleaded.

'It's ok, I'll stay,' he said, getting rid of his robe and sliding into the bed next to her.

Scarlett reached out to hold Rhett's hand so as to feel his comforting presence.

'Thank you, Rhett,' she said, closing her eyes.

Despite having been holding Rhett's hand the whole night, it came as a bit of a shock to Scarlett to discover her husband's sleeping figure lying next to hers in the morning. Slowly, she withdrew her hand to get up but she could not resist the urge to stare at Rhett for a while. He looked so peaceful and so relaxed when he was asleep… He also looked a bit tired but, truth to be told, Rhett had been working very hard for the past few weeks with his job at the bank and helping her out with the mills and the store, supervising that everything ran smoothly during her absence. He was being so good to her and now that Ashley was no longer a point of contention between them, everything was much easier.

Scarlett saw Rhett's eyelids fluttering and he gave the first signs of being about to wake up. She tenderly caressed his right cheek and removed the stray lock of hair that invariably fell over his forehead, stubbornly.

'Good morning, Rhett,' she greeted him as he opened his eyes.

'Good morning, Mrs. Butler,' he said, repressing a yawn. 'Did you sleep well? No more nightmares?'

'None. Thank you for staying with me tonight, Rhett.'

'Any time, my dear,' he said.

Scarlett yawned.

'Sorry.'

'Never mind. We had quite a rough night last night. And I better go now before Bonnie wakes up and brings the house down with her yelling at not finding me there.'

'Ok,' Scarlett conceded, reluctant to see Rhett go, for reasons she could hardly explain to herself, had she been asked to.

'See you at breakfast, Scarlett,' Rhett said, kissing her hand before taking his robe from where he had dropped it on the floor the night before.

'See you, Rhett.'

Scarlett lay back on the pillows, trying to sort out the feelings she was suddenly experiencing. It had been years since she had felt so close to Rhett. Maybe she had learned to appreciate him more because of his lengthy absence. Maybe that… Could it be so simple as that? However, never one to reflect for long on anything, she soon fell asleep.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	7. Chapter 7

THE LONG, ROCKY ROAD THAT WILL TAKE YOU HOME

Chapter 7: "The End"

The forceful feelings of warmth and love for Rhett that had so intensely assaulted Scarlett in the morning had virtually nothing to do with the mood in which she was that night. Her nerves wrung, she frenetically asked herself why Rhett had not come to her bedroom yet. Surely, last night must have meant something for him, just as it did for her – or not? Could it be that once more she had misinterpreted Rhett's mood so much? Was something that had been for her almost a milestone in their new relationship absolutely nothing for Rhett? Could it be that she was so wrong again, just as she had felt sure in her heart of hearts that the night the baby had been conceived was important for Rhett and it had turned out that for him it was just another night of passion with an indeterminate woman? Oh, the questions were driving her crazy.

Certainly, today had been a lovely day, hadn't it? Bonnie had been more well behaved that usual, Rhett had not said anything offensive, or, at least, nothing too harmful. More than anything, he had been mildly teasing and kidding her. The weather had been so lovely that the three of them had spent the best part of an hour in the garden, sitting on a blanket and sipping lemonade. Yes, it had been a lovely day, indeed.

So why didn't Rhett come? Bonnie must have fallen asleep hours ago.

'Did you sleep well, my dear Mrs. Butler?, Rhett asked.

Was it a hint of sarcasm or was he genuinely concerned? Well, damn him – if he were truly concerned about her sleeping patterns, then maybe he should have gone to her bedroom last night. At the very least, to check on her. And now this pantomime after last night's neglect? Surely for the benefit of Mammy, who certainly would approve highly of Rhett's marital preoccupation for her, especially given her current condition. It seemed that nothing Rhett did these days could now cast an unfavorable impression on Mammy, not even his leaving her to her own means, and taking Bonnie with him! No, Mammy wouldn't criticize Rhett, although she could very well attack Scarlett. She was not yet in hr good books; Mammy still resented that she hadn't informed Rhett of her condition as promptly as Mammy deemed appropriate.

'Pretty well, Rhett,' she replied icily, getting a disapproving look from Mammy and a frown from Rhett.

'I'm glad to hear that, Scarlett,' he tried to amend the situation and turned all his attention to helping Bonnie cut her waffles without making a mess.

The meal continued smoothly enough, with their daughter filling up all the silences between her parents until Mammy finally took her upstairs to try to clean the syrup from her stained dress.

'Feeling a bit under the weather this morning, my dear?' Rhett asked her, holding her hands within his.

'OH, Rhett, stop with the pretense, Mammy is not here to listen to your playing the role of the devout, concerned husband,' Scarlett retorted.

' I am truly worried about you, Scarlett,' Rhett insisted, with that grin of his that had the ability to infuriate her instantly.

'So worried you didn't even bother to come see me last night? Beautiful way to show how worried you were for your wife!'

Rhett laughed.

'Don't you dare to laugh at me, Rhett Butler!' Scarlett yelled, freeing her hands from Rhett's grasp.

'So you're angry that last night I didn't visit your bedroom. My, oh, my, my dear Mrs. Butler, I never thought I'd hear you complain from my failing to visit a bedroom you expelled me from!'

'If you're going to be rude with me, I should better go to my office now.'

'Come on, Scarlett, don't be such a child,' Rhett said, holding her right arm to prevent her from leaving the room. 'Listen to me, Scarlett,' he asked her, as she tried to break free from his hold.

'I'm listening,' she gave up and stopped fighting him.

'Is this just another excuse to get into another of our famous arguments with me or are your really this upset because I didn't go to sleep with you again? And remember to answer me honestly, Scarlett.'

'I thought you'd come, that's all,' she tried to avoid giving him a straight answer.

'Scarlett,' he warned her.

'All right, yes, I was expecting you and wanted you so badly to come back…'

Rhett didn't even blink but Scarlett decided that, anyway, despite the unresponsiveness, however he were to take it, even if he were (more probable than not) to mock her endlessly for this she had to let him know how she felt about this, once and for all. If she really wanted Rhett back in her life as her husband, not as the amicable partner he currently was being, she had to speak out her mind and tell Rhett the truth.

'I wanted you to come back for real, Rhett, not just for last night.'

'Are you asking me back to your bedroom?'

'Yes,' Scarlett said in a whisper, barely audible, bracing herself for the merciless teasing that she was sure awaited her for her bold confession.

'For sure? You won't change your mind tomorrow, Scarlett?'

'I want things to go back as they used to be at the beginning, before everything went horribly wrong.'

Rhett nodded.

'Maybe for the first time ever since I've met you, I want just the same as you, Scarlett. That's why I came back home – to see if there was a chance to work things out.'

'Will you go back, Rhett?', she asked, hopeful.

'Yes, I will,' he said, and bent to kiss her.

Scarlett returned the kiss. Yes, everything was going to be all right now, she was sure of it.

THE END 


End file.
